Look Out For Potty and Weasel
by Luv harry
Summary: Because when they get mad they'll stop at nothing to get what they want. No Flames Please.
1. Default Chapter Title

Look out for Potty and Weasel. 

Prologue: Harry Potter, Friends, and enemies are now in their 5TH year at Hogwarts. 

Disclaimer: All The Characters in my story belong to J.K. Rowling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Harry and Ron were walking down the hall, on their way to the Great Hall for dinner. They ran into, Draco Malfoy. 

He was being his usual self, Grumpy and moaning. He bumped into them and said, 

"Oh well, if it isn't, Potty and Weasel." 

"Whats your Problem, Malfoy.", Ron Said furiously. 

"Weasel, and when are you getting new robes, oh those are your robes." Malfoy Said in a humorous voice.

"That's not funny any more Malfoy.", said Harry. 

"Well Potty, what could I possibly say to someone who lives with 2 muggles, Because well your Parents are dead. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Potty." Malfoy said than Chuckled. 

Harry just stood absolutely **FURIOUS **Malfoy. He went at him throwing his fists at Malfoy. Malfoy must have thought Ron was going to hold Harry back, but he didn't.

In one second Harry had Malfoy pinned to the Ground. Malfoy was trying to fight him off, but he couldn't. He was Punching and kicking, but he couldn't get Harry off. 

"Harry, Harry, Harry, get off of him, Harry your going to get in trouble." Hermione's Voice came in loud and clear.

Hermione Pulled Harry off of Malfoy. He was still trying to get back to Malfoy.

"Harry What were you doing?" She said.

"He was trying to kill me." Said Malfoy, Who was getting up off the floor.

Harry and Ron walked off really fast, Hermione and Malfoy stood there looking at each other. Hermione ran off after them. 

When she finally Found them, they had already made out a plan to kill Malfoy. 

"You guys are kidding right this is just a thing because you are mad, right?"

"No, No, Hermione you should have heard what he said to me that is just unforgivable. I'm going to kill that son of Bitch if it's the last thing I ever do. For my Parents, for myself. 

Authors Note: I don't really like this story, but remember its fictional I know Harry would never kill anyone except for Voldemort, but oh well it sopposed to be humorous and/or fictional. Please no **FLAMES JUST CONSTRUCTIVE COMMENTS.** **THANKYOU FOR READING AND BEING SO NICE AS TO NOT POST ANY FLAMES.J **


	2. Default Chapter Title

Look out for Potty and Weasel.Because when they come to play they take it serious. 

Prologue: Harry Potter, Friends, and Enemies are in their 5th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Disclaimer: All the Characters and places (well the school of Hogwarts) belong to J.K. Rowling. All that belongs to me in this story is the plot. 

Note to all: No flames if you don't like it don't review it. 

" Hermione are you in or out?" Harry said as he stuffed the rest of the amo in his bag.

"No, Harry I'm not letting you do it." She said trying to stand in his way.

"How?" Ron said.

"Why do you want to kill him, why don't you just talk to him?"

"Talk to him Hermione. Talk. You must be crazy." Harry said in a clam voice.

"Well how are going to get him?" Hemione said.

"Sneak up on him. You Know get behind and when he least excepts it, BAM!" Ron shouted. 

"With what." She asked.

"We are going to use a, Big pipe we stole from plumbing." Ron Said.

"Then we are going to take him in to the very last dungeon and shoot him." Harry said, while putting on black face makeup.

"Yeah. BOOM!" Ron said.

Hermione was confused, she knew she had to do something. She had to find Malfoy, and warn him. If she didn't she would feel all too responsible for what happened. 

She finally found him in the great hall. He was at the Slytherin table. So she waited till he got up and then went after him. She found him in the hall walking alone.

"Draco!" She yelled to get his attention.

"What do you want mudblood?" He said, sounding very annoyed.

"Harry and Ron are going to try to kill you." She said catching her breath. She had to run to catch up with Draco.

"What do you mean?" he said in a very questionable voice. 

"I think you heard me, they want to kill you. Look out for them, or else they'll get you. Look out, please." She said.

Draco just stood for a moment and let it sink in. he really didn't believe her for a minute. But the more he thought about it the more he believed it. 

"Draco please be careful, watch out." With that she was gone. 

"Look out for Potty and Weasel, Ha." He mumbled under his breath.

He didn't say anything about it to any of his friends. He couldn't help thinking he was going to be killed. He stayed in the common room for a long time. When he finally went to the dormitory, he didn't sleep at all. He must have fallen asleep for a little bit. When he woke up no one was in the dorm. He hurried and got dressed and left. He was surprised he was still alive. 

Authors note: No Flames please if you don't like it don't review it. The next part will be soon. J


End file.
